


Something You Never Thought You Wanted

by aly_m_cap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural Fluff, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap
Summary: Your father, Bobby, reluctantly let’s you go on a hunt with the Winchester’s. You’re used as bait and the hunt takes a turn for the worse. (Mention of suicide to get you out of a dream world)





	Something You Never Thought You Wanted

“Y/N, you’re not going with those idjits!”

You scoffed at Bobby, being the overprotective father he’s always been, “Dad, I’ll be fine. I can handle myself,” you pointed towards him, “and you know that.”

He crossed his arms over his chest, lips set in a thin line, “Yeah, I know you can. But, it seems like everyone who deals with those boys dies.”

With a raised brow and an extended arm, “You haven’t died, Dad. You’ve been out with them for years.”

He turned, stalking off towards the kitchen, “Yeah. Well I’ve been lucky.”

You rolled your eyes and sat against his cluttered desk in the study, “I’m going, Dad. Whether you like it or not.”

He eyed you over the cup of coffee he was pouring, “Fine, Y/N.” He placed the coffee pot back on the hot plate and walked towards you with and extended finger, “But, if anything happens, anything at all, you call me.”

You nodded your head, “Yes, Dad. I know.”

A knock on the door broke you from the staring match with your father. You quickly left the study and walked towards the door, pulling itopen so fast, you probably could have pulled the old rickety thing off it’s hinges, revealing the Winchester boys. You smiled and let out a shaky breath, “Hey guys,” you gestured with your hand, “C’mon in.”

There wasn’t a need for them to knock, but they knew how Bobby would have been with you going out hunting with them. They wanted to make sure they didn’t walk into a hell storm, which was understandable.

Bobby was sitting at his desk, grumpy, when the three of you walked into the study. You looked towards the boys, rolling your eyes, “I’m going to go grab my things.”

Sam and Dean nodded, watching you as you walked up the stairs towards your bedroom. You could hear Bobby ‘quietly’ threaten the boys when you walked up the stairs, causing a small giggle to erupt from your chest. You walked through the dimly lit hallway towards your room, pushing open your slightly ajar door and revealing your light gray and blue themed room.

You eyed over your room, taking in all the personal knick-knacks, photos, and old stuffed animals with memories. It was something you did often before a hunt because every hunt you went on, could very well be your last with one mistake.

You sighed, glancing over everything one last time before you grabbed your pre-packed duffels and headed back downstairs.

The Winchester’s were standing awkwardly by the door, your father angrily staring them down from the study doorway. He looked up towards you, softening when you smiled at him. You walked towards him, placing a hand on his folded arms, “It’ll be okay Dad.” You smiled at him when he rolled his eyes, “If anything happens, I’ll call, okay?”

He looked at you intently before sighing and pulling you into a hug, “Okay, honey.” He pulled away from you, pointing towards Sam and Dean with a threatening tone, “If anything, and I mean anything, happens to my girl, you idjits better watch out.”

You giggled, “Okay Dad. I’m sure they’ve gotten the message with the million threats you’ve given them already.” You walked towards the door, pushing past the Winchester’s, grabbing your jacket and opening it. You looked back towards Sam and Dean while you shrugged on your jacket and winked, “You idjits comin’?”

Bobby chuckled, causing the boys eyes to roll as they followed you out of your house. You hopped into the back seat of the impala, fully aware of the boy’s weird dominance over the front seat and settled in for the long drive.

***

During the drive from Sioux Falls, South Dakota to Tombstone, Arizona, you and Sam went over the current case. Young girls were going missing, some appeared days later, drained of their blood. There were still two girls missing.

You all figured it was a djinn, it fit the MO of something the boys hunted years ago. The only thing that made the boys slightly weary and you excited was the fact that you fit the type of girls the djinn was taking.

You were okay with being bait, hell you’ve done it many times before, without your father knowing. The Winchester’s on the other hand, were far more scared of your father than the thought of using someone as bait. They were always weary with using someone they knew and cared for as bait, but this was something to a whole new level.

It took awhile of you begging and pleading until they finally agreed. Besides, this should be an easy hunt with the three of you.

You all gathered in the bar, a supposed hub for the kidnappings. You stayed clear of the boys, playing it off that you were alone, trying to lure in the monster. You didn’t really know how it picked up the girls that it did, but you wanted to make sure that you would be its prime target tonight.

You flirted around aimlessly, flaunting being alone, single, and something no one would miss. You would catch begrudging looks from the boys, not approving of what you were doing, but you didn’t care.

It worked though. As you walked out of the bar, alone, the boys not following behind yet, you were taken.

You just hoped the boys weren’t far behind.

***

You woke up, the events that took place last night gone from your memory, an arm was wrapped around your waist and a chest pressed against your back. You turned towards him, smiling when you saw the peaceful slumbering features of your fiancé’s face.

You stroked his face lightly and placed a soft kiss on his lips, causing him to stir and wake up slightly. Olive green orbs looked at you lovingly, a soft smile played on his lips, “Mornin’ babe.”

You giggled softly, “Good Morning.”

Dean stretched, loosening his grip on you, before he pulled away and crawled towards your stomach, “And how’s my little man doing.” His placed small kisses on your belly as he rubbed it, beaming. It was too early in your pregnancy to see that you were pregnant, but Dean was still excited about it. He talked to your belly every morning since you found out you were pregnant.

You giggled, “SHE seems to be doing just fine, daddy.” You two disagreed on what gender the baby was, but you both would be happy no matter what.

He crawled up the bed, chuckling, placing a soft kiss on your lips before he laid back down beside you, “You ready for the big family dinner tonight?”

You sighed as you curled into his side, “Yes and no. I’m excited to tell everyone about the baby,” you rubbed your belly, “but I’m not excited for potential fights. You know our parents don’t always get along.”

Dean chuckled beside you, “Yeah. My mom and your dad really like to go at it sometimes.” He kissed the top of your head, “I’m sure the news tonight will keep them at bay though.”

You stared at the bedroom wall, rubbing your belly and Dean’s chest, “I hope so.”

***

You tugged at the hem of your dress nervously while you sat at the table in the restaurant waiting for everyone to join you. You looked around the restaurant, a girl around your age catching your attention. She was disheveled, eyes dark and sunken in, hair ratty, and dirty clothing. There was no way that she fit I here, how the hell did she make it into this place? Why did she look so familiar to you? You turned towards Dean, “Babe, do you see that girl?”

He looked over you with furrowed brows, “What girl?”

You turned back towards the girl, “Right the-,” you stopped, confused. She was gone.

The booming voice of your father pulled you away from the girl, pushing her into the back of your mind. “Y/N!”

You stood up from the table, smiling, while you pulled your father in for a hug, “Hey Dad!” You smiled, seeing your mom walk up from behind him. You quickly pulled her into a hug, squeezing a bit tighter than normal, “Hey Mom.”

Dean and Bobby were talking to each other behind you as your Mom looked over you, giving you that look that she knew something was different about you. You smiled at her, placing a hand on her arm, “I’ll tell you in a bit Mom, when everyone’s here.”

She softly laughed, “Okay honey.” She placed a quick kiss on your cheek, “I’m here for you no matter what.”

You smiled, “Thanks Mom, I know.”

You turned from your Mom, noticing Mary, John, Sam, and Jess talking with Dean and your father. You smiled, quickly embracing them all before you all sat down for dinner. Dean took your hand underneath the table, knowing that nerves were definitely building in your stomach.

Your stomach was in knots, you smiled nervously while you sat at the table. You waited for everyone to order and get their drinks before you decided to tell everyone. You looked at Dean and squeezed his hand, silently asking if he wanted to tell everyone now.

He looked at you and nodded, clearing his throat before he spoke, “Hey, everyone.” He looked at you, smiling, while he waited for everyone to quiet down at the table, “Y/N and I have some news.” You squeezed his hand while you looked at everyone around the table, their faces full of wonder and excitement. He cleared his throat again and smiled, “Y/N is pregnant,” he chuckled, “We’re having a baby.”

The table erupted in excitement, but you were torn from the excitement when the girl was in the restaurant with you again. You kept your smile plastered on your face, hugging everyone, talking slightly, but kept your real focus on the girl.

What was she doing here? Who was she? Why did she look familiar? You swore, you have never seen this girl in your life.

The rest of the dinner was light hearted, everyone still excited over the news, but Dean knew something was off with you.

After dinner was done, final belly rubs and goodbyes were said, you and Dean walked out to the impala to head home. The young girl was still stuck in your head. It seemed like you were seeing her everywhere and you didn’t understand why.

You stared out the impala’s window, lost in your own thoughts when Dean’s hand snaked over the seat towards yours, “Y/N? You okay babe?”

You looked over towards him with a small smile, “Yeah, I’m okay babe.” You sighed as you looked out the window again, squeezing his hand slightly, “Just have a bit on my mind right now.”

He chuckled, “Yeah, having a baby is a big thing. Things are going to change.” He squeezed your hand, “But, it will be worth it.”

You giggled, “It will be.”

Again, the girl appeared in front of a building as Dean passed it, looking worse than when you first saw her at dinner tonight.

That’s when it hit you.

She was one of the missing girls on your last case with the Winchester’s. Your memories flooded back towards you.

Djinn.

None of this was real.

It tore at your heart, but you knew you had to escape this. This may be a dream life, but it’s not the life you want to live.

You remembered the advice Sam and Dean gave you before the hunt. The only way to wake up, was to end the dream.

You had to kill yourself.

You started weighing the options in your head, what exactly you could do when Dean turned towards you, “Babe, don’t do it.”

You looked at him with furrowed brows, “What? Do what?”

Dean looked at you, tears forming in his olive eyes, “Don’t kill yourself.”

Mouth slightly agape, you stared at him, “What? I didn’t say anything?”

You father spoke to you from behind, literally making you jump out of your skin, “Y/N. Don’t do this, stay with us here. Have a happy, healthy, full life.”

Your Mom, in tears spoke, “You can’t have a full life as a hunter, out there in the other world.”

You started to get angry, “You guys do realize that the only reason I’m here is because something is, or maybe was if the boys did their job, trying to kill me?” They all stared at you, ready to speak, but just caused your anger to build more, “I can’t stay here. The real you, all of you, wouldn’t want that.” You looked at the three of them, a sob catching in your throat, “I’m so sorry.”

You grabbed at the impala’s wheel, yanking it into oncoming traffic, hoping it would effectively kill you in this dream world.

You wanted to be back.

***

Constant beeping woke you up, irritating the headache you had. You grunted when you opened your eyes, looking around the room and settling on the sleeping man next to your bed.

Dean.

You smiled, your heart filling while you watched the sleeping giant. The dream the Dijnn put you in, still affecting you. You tried sliding out of the hospital bed, but were betrayed by your legs, falling into Dean.

He woke up, ready to attack, but softened when he saw it was you. “Y/N! You’re awake!” He smiled, embracing you, “I didn’t know if you’d get out.”

You giggled, resting against Dean, mainly because you didn’t have the strength to get up but also because you wanted to, “I’m a lot stronger than all you guys think I am.” You took in his leather and cinnamon scent and giggled while you struggled to pull back to look at him, “Please tell me you didn’t call my Dad.”

Dean chuckled, “We didn’t want to, but we did.” He helped you stand, sitting you down in the chair, “He’s on his way.”

You pouted slightly, “How long was I out for?”

Dean kneeled in front of you and sighed, “Three days.”

“Three days?” You kind of shocked yourself at how loud you were, and shocking Dean. “I didn’t think it would have been that long.”

Sam came into the hospital room quickly, obviously tense from hearing noise coming from your room. He relaxed and smiled, rushing over towards you and engulfing you with a hug, “I’m so glad you’re back, Y/N.”

You giggled, “I am too, Sammy.” Sam pulled back and stood next to Dean. You looked between the two boys and smiled, “So, when can I break out?”

They both laughed before Sam spoke, “I’ll go see when you can check out.”

***

You got out of the hospital fairly quickly, hearing an earful from your father the whole way to the car and the whole way to the motel the four of you were going to be holed up in for the night.

Bobby paid for a separate room for you, claiming you needed to be alone to rest. You were just thankful you were going to escape his yelling and nagging and the pained expressions on the Winchester’s faces. You flopped belly first onto the bed with your duffle following suit, falling against the bed.

You sighed, replaying the life you had under the djinn’s spell. Tears welled in your eyes at the thought that it wasn’t real.

You had always liked the Winchester boys, Dean in particular, but you never, at least consciously, thought about them like that. But, after dreaming about a life with Dean, you felt feelings that you had been holding back.

You didn’t know if anything would ever happen between yourself and Dean, but now you wanted something to. You rolled over on the bed, rubbing your face when there was a knock at your door. You sighed, thinking it was your father coming to nag some more but you were surprised when you opened the door to Dean. “Dean?”

He softly smiled, “Hey, Y/N.” He ran his hand over the back of his neck, “I was wondering if you wanted to talk at all?” He bit at his lip, causing a smile to play at your lips, “I was attacked by a djinn once and I know how it can mess you up. I figured you might want to talk about it?”

You giggled softly, “Yeah, Dean. Sure.” You looked around the parking lot of the motel, noticing your dad’s old beater sitting in the parking lot next to the impala, “Do you mind if we go somewhere else though?” You nodded towards your dad’s car, “I want to get a bit farther away from him right now.”

Dean chuckled, pulling out the impala’s keys from his pocket, “Yeah, let’s go for a drive.”

You quickly slid into the sleek, classic car, praying Bobby wouldn’t come out and see you guys leaving. Dean started the impala quickly, peeling out of the parking lot and leaving a cloud of dust where the car had sat before.

You giggled as Dean drove through town quickly, stopping on the outskirts. The scene in front of you nearly took your breath away as you both got out of the impala. The sky faded from purple, to pink, to orange as it got closer to the sun. Lone trees stood out from the colorful background of the sky.

You walked in front of the impala, sitting on the hood as you wrapped your arms around your midsection and looked out at the scenery. Dean joined you, relishing in the beauty and silence for a while.

You sighed and looked over towards him, “What did you dream about when the djinn attacked you?”

Dean looked at you, then back out towards the fading sun, “Mom. Sam still with Jess. A world without hunting.” He looked back towards you with softness in his eyes, “Pretty much a perfect life. But, it wasn’t I wanted. I didn’t have the relationship with Sammy like I do now,” he chuckled, “That’s when I really knew things were off. Plus, all the people we saved, were all dead.”

You nodded, digesting what he had said as your gnawed on your lip, “So, you’d rather have the life you have now than what the djinn thought you wanted?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah. I mean, hunting sucks sometimes, but we do a lot of good in this world without people even knowing it.” He paused, carefully studying you for your reaction to his words, “What did you dream about?”

You ran your hands through your hair, “A lot. Things I never even thought I wanted.” You chuckled, tears threatening to escape your eyes, “It was a life without hunting. Our parents were all still alive. Sam was with Jess,” you paused, looking down towards the hood of the impala, “And us.” You cleared your throat, looking up towards the setting sky, “We were engaged and, uh, I was pregnant.” Tears silently fell down your cheeks as you made yourself continue to look out at the sky, not wanting to see what Dean’s reaction was.

He slid off the hood of the impala, causing worry and the feeling of rejection to slither its way into your stomach, thinking he was leaving. It surprised you when he stood in front of you and grabbed at your hands, “Is that something you want, Y/N?”

You stared him, certainly looking like a deer in the headlights at that moment, “Dean, it was just a dream. Don-“

He cut you off, “Y/N. Answer me,” he stepped closer to you, his legs hitting the fender of the impala, his face growing closer to yours, “Is that something you want?”

You bit your lip as you slightly nodded. A meek, “Yes,” escaped your lips.

Dean smiled, gently brushing your cheek with his thumb as his hand cupped around your face, “Good.” You were about to question him when his plump lips connected with yours, in a soft but longing pace.

You couldn’t help but melt under his touch and his leather and cinnamon aroma overtaking your senses. You pulled away, slightly breathless, resting your forehead against his, “Good?”

Dean chuckled, brushing loose strands of hair out of your face, “I’ve wanted to do that for a while. I never thought you wanted to though.”

You couldn’t help but erupt with laughter, confusing Dean. You held up a hand, wiping tears from your face with the other as you calmed down, “It’s just a lot in the last 24 hours Dean.” You wrapped your arms around his neck, encasing his lips with yours, effectively melting away his concern and confusion. You pulled back, meeting his smile with your own, “Bobby is going to kill you.” 

Dean chuckled, “It’ll be worth it though.”


End file.
